Land Unter
by Kiddo
Summary: kleine Geschichte zu dem Lied Land Unter


LAND UNTER  
  
By Kiddo  
  
_In Loving Memory Of Jonathan Brandis_  
  
==  
  
„Gebrochene Herzen darf man nicht reparieren. Wer will denn schon wirklich vergessen?"(Joseph Fiennes)  
  
==  
  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie "seaQuest DSV" bzw. „seaQuest 2032" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte (Welch eine Überraschung). Das Lied „Land Unter"stammt aus dem Album „Live"von Herbert Grönemeyer.  
  
===================================================================  
  
=  
  
_Der Wind steht schief  
  
Die Luft aus Eis  
  
Die Möwen kreischen nur  
  
Elemente duellieren sich  
  
Du hältst mich auf Kurs  
  
Hab keine Angst vor'm Untergehn  
  
Gischt schlägt ins Gesicht  
  
Kämpf mich durch zum Horizont  
  
Denn dort treff ich dich  
_  
=  
  
Lucas Wolenczak saß einsam und allein im weichen Sand und starrte hinaus auf das Meer. Außer ihm befand sich sonst, abgesehen von ein paar Möwen, niemand am Strand. Wahrscheinlich lag dies an der kalten Jahreszeit und an den aufziehenden dunklen Wolken am Himmel.

Ein kühler Wind wehte einen Papierfetzen über den Sand. Lucas zog seine Beine noch enger an den Körper und schlang die Arme darum. Sein Blick war traurig und voll Sorge.

Die seaQuest hatte seit 2 Tagen Landurlaub und dieser würde noch drei weitere Tage andauern. Die letzten zwei Tage hatte er im Apartment seiner Mutter verbracht. Anfangs hatte er sich noch darauf gefreut seine Mutter endlich einmal wieder zu sehen. Inzwischen wünschte er sich aber, dass die seaQuest nie Landurlaub bekommen hätte.

Es hatte nicht einmal ganz 2 Stunden gedauert und seine Mutter und er waren aufs schlimmste Zerstritten. Kein wunder das sein Vater das Sorgerecht hatte. Vor drei Stunden hatte der blonde Teenager nach einen erneuten heftigen Streit das Apartment verlassen um sich abzuregen. Als das Computergenie dann nach etwa einer Stunde wieder kam, stand seine Reisetasche vor der Haustür mit einer kleinen Notiz, dass er sich etwas anderes zum Übernachten suchen musste.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn einfach so rausgeschmissen und jetzt saß er hier am Strand und wusste nicht wohin.  
  
=  
  
_Geleite mich Heim  
  
Raue Endlosigkeit  
  
Bist zu lange fort  
  
Mach die Feuer an  
  
Damit ich dich finden kann  
  
Steig zu mir an Bord  
  
Übernimm die Wacht  
  
Bring mich durch die Nacht  
  
Rette mich durch den Sturm  
  
Fass mich ganz fest an  
  
Dass ich mich halten kann  
  
Bring mich zum Ende  
  
Lass mich nicht mehr los  
_  
=  
  
Lucas war traurig darüber wie die Sache mit seiner Mutter verlaufen war. Gleichzeitig konnte man aber auch Sorge auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Der Teenager hatte nämlich nicht die geringste Ahnung wo er jetzt hin sollte.

Natürlich hatte er gleich ein paar Hotels von einer Telefonzelle angerufen, leider aber ohne Erfolg. Keines hatte auch nur irgendein Zimmer frei, da gerade ein großes Popkonzert und eine wichtige Messe in der Stadt waren.

Zu seinem Vater konnte er auch nicht, da dieser zum einen in einem ganz anderen Bundesstaat wohnte und zum anderen eh gerade nicht zu Hause war.

Ein paar Sekunden später spürte Lucas auf einmal die ersten Regentropfen auf seiner Haut, genervt schaute der Junge zum Himmel. Das hatte ihm zu seinem Glück gerade noch gefehlt.

Das Computergenie senkte seinen Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er vermisste die seaQuest, Darwin und die Crew der seaQuest unheimlich. Er hatte Sehnsucht nach einer freundlichen und herzlichen Umgebung. Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf „Captain Bridger".

Bevor sie die seaQuest verlassen hatten, hatte ihm der Captain angeboten, ihn doch mal zu besuchen während Lucas bei seiner Mutter war. Schließlich war Bridgers Insel nicht so weit vom Festland entfernt und gut mit dem Boot zu erreichen. Der Teenager wünschte sich zum Captain zu fahren und mit ihm über alles zu reden.

Aber konnte er Bridger wirklich einfach so behelligen?  
  
=  
  
_Der Himmel heult  
  
Die See geht hoch  
  
Wellen wehren dich  
  
Stürzen mich von Tal zu Tal  
  
Die Gewalten gegen mich  
  
Bist so Ozeanweit entfernt  
  
Regen peitscht von vorn  
  
Und ist's auch sinnlos  
  
Soll's nicht sein  
  
Ich geb dich nie verlorn  
_  
=  
  
Lucas stand auf einmal auf, wischte sich den Sand von der Kleidung und schlang seine Reisetasche über die Schulter. Während der Regen immer heftiger einsetzte lief der Teenager Richtung Osten.

Etwa 20 Minuten später kam er bei einem kleinen Bootsverleih an bei dem er sich ein kleines Motorboot mietete. Den Besitzer des Bootsverleih interessierte weder ob der Teenager Ahnung davon hatte wie man solch ein Boot steuert noch das die Wellen immer heftiger wurden. Für ihn zählte nur die Bootsmiete die der blonde Junge für die nächsten drei Tage in voraus bezahlte.

Lucas warf seine schwarze Tasche in das kleine braune Boot und stieg dann selber ein. Im Gegensatz zu der seaQuest, die fast immer ruhig im Wasser lag, schaukelte dieses Boot ziemlich heftig. Bei der Höhe die Wellen inzwischen erreicht hatten, würde dies sicher keine einfache Fahrt werden.

Lucas hoffte, dass er nicht kentern würde und dass er bei der bereits einsetzenden Dämmerung die Insel, die im Moment noch von hier aus zu sehen war, auch finden würde.  
  
=  
  
_Geleite mich Heim  
  
Raue Endlosigkeit  
  
Bist zu lange fort  
  
Mach die Feuer an  
  
Damit ich dich finden kann  
  
Steig zu mir an Bord  
  
Übernimm die Wacht  
  
Bring mich durch die Nacht  
  
Rette mich durch den Sturm  
  
Fass mich ganz fest an  
  
Dass ich mich halten kann  
  
Bring mich zum Ende  
  
Lass mich nicht mehr los  
_  
=  
  
Nach einem anstrengendem Kampf gegen die Wellen und den immer heftiger werdenden Wind kam Lucas endlich bei der Insel an.

Inzwischen war es stockdunkel und der Teenager war seinem guten Orientierungssinn unendlich dankbar. Ohne ihn hätte er im Dunkeln niemals die Insel gefunden.

Lucas klappte der Motor hoch und zog das Boot so weit er konnte an Land. Wäre es heller gewesen, wäre er so lange an der Insel entlang gefahren, bis er Bridgers Andockstelle für dessen eigenes Boot gefunden hätte. In der Dunkelheit traute er sich dieses aber nicht zu.

Er hatte sein Glück schon genug während der Fahrt zur Insel ausgeschöpft. Jeder der ihm erzählt hätte, dass er bei einsetzender Dunkelheit und solche einem Wellengang ohne Kompass mit einem kleinen Motorboot, was eher einer Nussschale glich, zu einer Insel fahren wollte, hätte er aufgehalten und für nicht normal erklärt. Na ja, letzteres war er ja auch irgendwie.

Der blonde Teenager nahm seine Reisetasche aus dem Boot und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. In welche Richtung würde wohl Bridgers Haus liegen? Nichts gab ihm ein Anhaltszeichen und der Regen erschwerte noch zusätzlich die Sicht.

Nach kurzem Überlegen entschloss er sich Richtung Westen am Strand entlang zulaufen. Nach etwa einem Zweikilometer langen Fußmarsch konnte er ein Licht in der Dunkelheit erkennen und hoffte das dies Bridgers Haus war. Zielstrebig steuerte er darauf zu.  
  
=  
  
_Geleite mich Heim  
  
Raue Endlosigkeit  
  
Bist zu lange fort  
  
Mach die Feuer an  
  
Damit ich dich finden kann  
  
Steig zu mir an Bord  
  
Übernimm die Wacht  
  
Bring mich durch die Nacht  
  
Rette mich durch den Sturm  
  
Fass mich ganz fest an  
  
Dass ich mich halten kann  
  
Bring mich zum Ende  
  
Lass mich nicht mehr los  
_  
=  
  
Captain Bridger saß in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin und war in ein Buch vertieft. Plötzlich lies in ein Geräusch auf der Veranda aufschrecken.

Nathan nahm das Lesezeichen und markierte damit die Stelle an der er im Buch gerade gewesen war. Dann zog er seine Lesebrille ab, legte sie auf das Buch und stand auf.

Ein klopfen an der Haustür bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass jemand draußen war. Bridger trat zur Tür und öffnete diese. Zu seiner Verblüffung stand ein vom Regen völlig durchweichter Lucas vor ihm.

Irgendetwas musste passiert sein oder der Junge würde nicht einfach so spät am Abend bei ihm auftauchen. Außerdem machte der Teenager einen emotional aufgewühlten Eindruck auf ihn und sah aus als ob er Zuwendung dringend nötig hatte.

Captain Bridger ignorierte das Lucas klitsch nass war und umarmte den Jungen. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut?"

Lucas nickte bloß mit dem Kopf. Ja, jetzt war alles in Ordnung!  
  
=  
  
_Bring mich zum Ende  
  
Laß mich nicht wieder los  
_  
=  
  
ENDE  
  
Written June 2004  
  
===================================================================  
  
Okay, okay, ich weiß das ganze war etwas kitschig (Kitsch komm raus du bist umzingelt). Aber diese Geschichte schwiert schon die ganze Zeit während meines Examen in meinen Kopf herum und musste jetzt einfach einmal heraus, egal wie kitschig das ganze nun ist.


End file.
